


Petunia

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Crying, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Genderqueer, Humilation Kink, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Micropenis, Nipple Clamps, Rough Sex, Safewords, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ face is wet with tears, lopes of snot hanging on his upper lips as he sobs frantically…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunia

Stiles hands are tied behind his back, his hair greasy and slanted to one side and his cock bruise red. Derek slapped it again and again, making him dribble out cum with thin screams that exhausted him. After each one, Derek put his hand on Stiles’ neck, at the bend where the shoulder and neck met, but Stiles did not shake his head even though he was beyond tired and so Derek went back to hitting Stiles’ cock again as he whined in pain and thrust his chest and cock out to meet Derek’s falling hand head on. His nipples were sore and red too, still bearing the marks of the clamps that Derek had tore off them with a sudden pull that had made Stiles scream the loudest as blood rushed in.

Unable to carry on anymore even though Stiles refused to give in, Derek picked Stiles up and headed to the bed. He was out before Derek could clean him properly. Derek towel washed Stiles, rubbed salve on his groin and the other parts that bore the proof of Derek’s strength and then got in bed, pulling Stiles to him till Derek was practically wrapped around him. Derek couldn’t help but frown at what Stiles might want to do tomorrow. They are back at the cottage, which was as Stiles’ behest, but when he put the new conditions in, Derek had baulked. It was much rougher than their usual play and he had no idea why Stiles suddenly felt the need to indulge his masochistic streak to such a height. 

“I want it to hurt,” Stiles admitted to Derek. He continued, “I want to be covered in bruises from your hands, want your mark on each bit of my skin, want your bite marks scarring my flesh. I want to only feel you and what you do and whatever you want to do is ok. Anything you say is ok. I just want you. Please, Derek, _please_!” Derek had nodded, struck by the swell of desperation in Stiles’ smell and the way his face looked, burning from inside like he was keeping something embers under his skin, pulling his body tight and too hot and his eyes swimming with fear and want. His hands had clutched at Derek in tight fists and a fear had bloomed in Derek’s heart at that sight. 

So, while Derek did want to say no at first, seeing Stiles like that made him change his mind. Derek feared that if Stiles did not get what he asked from Derek, he might do something worse on his own. He tried asking him, he tried asking his friends, but no one could tell anything except that he was much quieter and clung to his friends when they were near and they could not find out what had happened even after asking around. Derek could still feel those faint indents at Stiles’ wrists, from before they were together, when Stiles had to fight the world, and himself more viciously to be what he is, to accept what he is, to be content with what he is. Scott had helped, as did Lydia, and their help was just enough to push him towards Derek.

And here Derek was, hitting the love of his life because that is what Stiles asked for and Derek didn’t want to say no, didn’t want to give the control away that would place the severity and extent of Stiles’ hurt solely on his hands and under his power. So he put clamps on Stiles’ nipples and pulled them off. Put them on the lips of Stiles’ cock so that he writhed and whimpered and then sucked him till he came. He fucked Stiles from the front and back, pulled his hair so that it was a jumbled mess lying flat on sides and bit and scratched him. Called him a slut and a whore and his and Stiles just sobbed and asked for more, urged Derek to take more and came glassy eyed on Derek’s cock and fingers and mouth.

“Who needs food when you can live on a diet of my cum, huh, right babygirl? I’d go back to any of those clubs you love going to, to dance and show other what they can never have, make all the men come in a kitty dish and make you lap it up like a kitten while I fuck you cunt and make you come just like that. Smash your face into that filthy mess because you will look like suck a wholesome slut covered in cum like you should and then I will fuck you while the cum runs down your face. Maybe I will make them see, make them look and they _will_ look, with wide eyes, all lust filled and want to fuck you in turn but they won’t, they can’t because they don’t deserve you, they don’t,” Derek said in Stiles ears as he plowed him from behind.

Stiles suddenly stilled and took a loud buzzing breath like he was about to cry loudly and choked out, “Petunia.”

Derek immediately pulled out, his headspace evaporating in seconds while his claws slashed the rope bindings at Stiles’ wrist. He softy turned Stiles around and pulled him into a hug and Stiles started to cry earnestly. Derek held on tight, berating himself for giving in to Stiles even though he knew that something was not right, that the session should have never proceeded in the first place. Derek runs his hands on Stiles’ back in soothing sweeps while he just pulled Stiles into his lap so that Stiles could cling more comfortably. Stiles’ face is wet with tears, lopes of snot hanging on his upper lips as he sobs frantically. After sometime, Derek becomes aware that Stiles is saying something in between hiccoughing sobs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Der I could not make them stop I didn’t want to but I could not make them stop, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry…” Stiles sobbed out in heart rendering hitches. 

Derek was stunned. He knew that Stiles had been hiding something from him, but that the something was of this magnitude rattled him. He pulled Stiles closer to him and nuzzled at his ears, his wolf trying to console him while the human processed the shocking truth. The rage was slow in coming but quickly build up to a bridling fire that made Derek flash his eyes. Stiles didn’t notice anything as he was still crying, curled around Derek, sadness emanating from him in equal measures as shame, embarrassment and that small thin tendril of fear still lingered like some poison spreading through a network of veins. And as much as Derek wanted to roar and tear them from limb to limb, taking care of Stiles came first. So he held on, crooning at him and promising himself to tear out the throats of the offenders with his own teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> This got super angsty. But hey, there's a wedding as well as some therapy following FYI. not beta read. thanks for reading. please comment guys, and kudos.


End file.
